


Drabble Poem Experiment Day 2.

by HYPERFocused



Series: Drabble Poetry Experiments [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Experimental Style, F/M, Gen, Poetry, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I look good...on paper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Poem Experiment Day 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two -- 100 words  
> A Haiku series drabble written for [](http://mini-wrimo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mini-wrimo.livejournal.com/)**mini_wrimo** using prompts "eloquence" "brazen" and "fold"

_Experiment number Two Isn't (Completely)True._

Trying to woo you,  
an experiment with words  
Is it doomed to fail?

Failure's nothing new  
for me, when it comes to love:  
I've learned not to try.

When I'm around you,  
I'm tongue tied. Brain dried.  
My words disappear.

No one who knows me  
would ever call me brazen  
Just the opposite.

What you see? Not me.  
when my poems reveal more  
than my picture will.

My looks won't draw you.  
I know that I can't win you.  
I'm good--on paper

Brazen eloquence?  
Call it defeatist. I fold.  
I'll just hit delete.


End file.
